


entropy

by thirstea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Study, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, but watch me do it anw, do i even know what im talking about, involves maths and sciencey diction that i dont really know how to use, one shot for now, science shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstea/pseuds/thirstea
Summary: "You make me nervous, you make me anxious, I don't know what to do around you. Because you were never part of the plan, damn it. But now, I can't even think of taking you out of the equation."Growing up, Lena always stuck to a routine. Twenty years later sees her operating a multi-billion company at the age of 24, thanks to her strict upbringing. But what happens when a chance interview and a certain reporter slowly throws her structured world into disorder?TL;DR - A narrative of two odd souls who ultimately even each other out.





	entropy

_“When we have found all the mysteries and lost all the meaning, we will be all alone, on an empty shore.”_

* * *

 

If there was one thing that anyone in National City could agree on, it was that Lena Luthor is a perfectionist.

Lena believed in predictability and the scientific method. The idea that the world operated on clear-cut systems, cause-to-effect mechanisms and well-defined paradigms. To every existing thing in the universe, she believed that underneath it all, if one were to delve deeper beneath its surface, they would be able to find an explanation – a formula – behind its existence. This meant that given enough information, one could accurately predict the future by following a straightforward arithmetic.

She had fully devoted herself to this deterministic view of the world, almost as if it were a faith of its own ( _“And if it is, do I call Newton my God?”_ ), and had applied it to every aspect of her life. She found that should it ever come to it, Lena could just about stand in the middle of National City and come up with a comprehensive report on the origins of every single thing that made up her surroundings, should anyone ask her to.

Easy enough, right?

_x + y = z_

_A tilted axis + The Earth’s orbit around the sun = The seasons change._

_A caterpillar + complete metamorphosis = A butterfly._

So yes, in every sense of the word, Lena is perfect. Tried to be anyways, in her own eyes. But she didn’t always.

There was a time when Lena didn’t always see the world through the lens of a microscope. No, this method to her madness wasn’t completely her own doing.

In fact, for this, she could only thank the Luthors.

The Luthors were a curious type of family. They never saw it fit to entertain themselves with Romantic ideologies such as fate and destinies being left up for the universe to decide. Instead, they took matters into their own hands. Moulded their lives into what they had wanted for themselves, relying on evidence and facts and research.

Lena had first found this unbelievable. Here was a family who strived for success, above everything else. A family that was fully committed to the belief that knowledge is power and trivial human matters such as love and emotions would only hinder their pursuit for intelligence.

They had seen Lena as an opportunity, another addition to the perfect equation that were the Luthors. Lionel, Lillian and Lex, despite their genius and intellectual prowess, were altogether incapable of having the capacity to nurture, to care, to  _love_. And as a result, Lena found her new home – the Luthor estate – grow colder every passing day.

To them, she was yet another project. Lionel, Lillian and Lex, the three of them together had taken it upon themselves to see that no confounding or unforeseen variables could jeopardise Lena’s development into their ideal image of perfection. Failure wasn’t an option.

They had prohibited her from all types of social interaction to limit any environmental influences, aside from when she was with her private tutors or during the rare occasions when she was allowed to attend a gala they were hosting and was able to talk to children her age – albeit under Lex’s watchful eye.

If she were to spend countless of hours learning about the family trade with Lionel, busying herself with nothing but working towards bettering the Luthor name, then she will be worthy of bearing it. If she strived to work to the best of her ability, burying herself in an endless sea of textbooks, then she will rise to inherit the family business and finally achieve perfection.

That was the sort of hypothesis they had come up for Lena when they had first taken her in. She had initially been taken aback by how easily they were able to dictate the rest of her life – her future. How they’d already decided what she _should_ want, before she had even reached the age of 10, much less before she even knew what she wanted for breakfast the next day.

Lena hated them for this. She still does. She had hated them for depriving her of a normal childhood, for refusing her even the simplest pleasures that a child could indulge in. But despite it all, the hurt and pain that she had endured under their tutelage, Lena couldn’t help but be grateful for her unfortunate upbringing.

From that point in her life, everything that Lena did, she did so in a meticulous manner, likening every aspect of her life to a formula. Ensuring that her and her alone could control her own future.

From the way that she utilised premeditated proposals to close deals with potential partners and investors, to the amount of aloofness and honesty in her carefully rehearsed answers to the media – both not enough to divulge too much information yet enough to sate the curiosity of anyone who was interested.

It was this very framework that the Luthors had ingrained into her early life. The very same calculated framework that Lena used to her advantage against her own family, had bested them at their own game of strategy and manipulation, ultimately bringing her to her current position as CEO of L-Corp (the once, previously feared, LuthorCorp).

Not one to take things for granted, Lena found it important to maintain her rightful position at the pinnacle of the corporate world’s hierarchy by ridding her plans of any contingencies that could lead her to ruin, found a cover for each and every one of her bases, and had taken the same steps that her parents and Lex had in making her into the person that she is now.

If she were to be truthful, Lena had always thought that she’d see the end of her life through doing exactly just this. Where else would she be if not hunched over her less-than-lively office desk, frequently updating her company’s annual agenda, obsessing over the status of the stock market, keeping an eye out for any further opportunities? It was a simple, definitive recipe for the miserable lives of businessmen and women everywhere.

She liked to think that she only followed a similar path because she was intensely work-orientated although, a part of her also knew that it was simply because she did not know how to do anything else.

Eventually, Lena had resigned herself to a life of solitary success, not able to celebrate her achievements with anyone. Nothing to spare her from the cold emptiness of her office walls, aside from the occasional glass of whiskey that she sometimes nursed.

For the entirety of her twenty-four years in this world, Lena had never experienced warmth. The cold seemed to follow her everywhere she went, almost as if she had never left the Luthor mansion to begin with. Ironically enough, it looked as if she had fully embodied it. With her ivory skin made paler in contrast to her long, jet-black hair and her piercing green eyes, down to the biting air of indifference and the glacial demeanour that she had always carried herself with.

Lena had never thought that it was capable for her entire future to change its course as she was determined to follow the path she had agonisingly spent so much time and effort setting for herself. Had never thought that she would be able to escape the cold, numbing grip of her past. All she knew was that loneliness, on her part, was inevitable. And if that was the price for wealth and prosperity (and being absolutely petty towards the Luthors), so be it.

She was a Luthor and  _goddamn it_  if she could not change the meaning of that name for the better. She would seek to be able to pride herself on her success and resilience rather than their ruthlessness and apathy. She proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with, relentless in her quest for perfection and determined to separate herself from the failures of her family.

Lena was prepared for absolutely anything the world could throw at her. Her framework, unshakeable. Her foresight, accurate and mastered to a science. She stood firm and confident in her own abilities. She could never fathom that her entire methodology – her formula –  could ever possibly be thrown into chaos and disorder by _anything_.

Much less by a single interview from a one junior reporter, Miss Kara Danvers, on a clear Thursday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> my attempt at interweaving science into fanfic??? is it going to work?? find out next on this space! Will try and update this ASAP (meaning when I actually motivate myself to want to write more) Sorry if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors I didn't exactly proofread oops. In the meantime, feel free to hit me up if you wanna talk about this or if you know the quote in the beginning or roast me down in the comments, whatever really. Anyways, till next time <3


End file.
